Wardyl
Wardyl is a trading town settled in the North-West taiga area of the country. It's main source of income is from trading with other towns nearby, and has large wood production and forestation capabilities. Founding The Founding of Wardyl occured when Sev (see:Sev) was exiled from his home town of Prymoor. The Exiled: Sev and Jeb Legg were exiled from Prymoor into The Great Gray for contract killings and weapon manufacturing, respectively. After a long journey dealing with The Great Gray in various capacities, Sev and Legg reach what they thought was a reasonable area for a house after 2 years of traveling and messing about in The Great Gray. Wardyl was founded a few months after houses for Sev and Legg were completed. Some travelers that were coming from the Ocean south to Wardyl Bay and noticed construction. They were travelers and traders, and needed a place to stay, and chose Wardyl. Sev and Legg made more houses for them to stay in, and the town grew from there. Wardyl has been in the Northwest Spruce Forest for 30 years, and is a village for the ages. Location and Surroundings Wardyl Coordinates: x:-3936 y:63 z:-2403 Wardyl is located just off the coast of Wardyl Bay in the North-West Taiga Forest. There are rivers flowing south towards the Swampland, and north towards the Ocean. The Taiga forest is vast around the town and it utilized by Foresters, chopping down trees and bringing them to the Lumber Yard, and planting new trees. This provides the town with a constant renewable source of wood, without ravaging the surrounding area too harshly. The Great Gray looms to the West, and will always be a safe place for the citizens of the town that holds The Lords of Gray. Expansion History Wardyl started with just 8 houses, a small farm, some animals, and a small trading port for southern traders to make small trades. During the first year, after the houses were built, Sev, Jeb, and a bricklayer named Harold, decided to build a decent sized wall around Wardyl, incase anything happens. At 3 years, and after the Wardyl Riot, the hamlet built a structure to serve as an entrance to Wardyl Gorge, which was being utilized as a makeshift jailhouse. It only houses a few cells, but it was enough for short term punishement. At 5 years, Sev, the Wardyl Trade Maker, found that the traffic from the south was not enough to support the growing village, and decided to expand the creek to the north, allowing for traders to come from the sea, and other cities to trade. The expansion of the Wardyl Trade River was overseen by Sev, and multiple villagers and workers helped with the digging and layout of the final river. Jeb used most of Wardyl's reserve iron on shovels and pickaxes for all who would participate. At 6 years, The Wardyl Trade River was complete. A tower was constructed on a makeshift island where the river widens to mark the halfway point to either Wardyl or the sea. Obelisks were built every 100 feet or so with the building materials of the town so traders knew they were safe. The obelisks were designed by Sev, having been inspired by the random obelisks he and Jeb came across during their year long journey in The Great Gray. The tunnels that were built to get through the more hilly portions of the forest were constructed from weak stone. By now, the stone began to crack and grow moss from the forest. Expansion notes towards the 30 year present day mark to be added Trades Trading Goods The town is able to trade most of the fruits and vegetables that it produces, as well as meats, but it's main exports are Lumber and wooden building supplies. Also up for trade are materials mined from the Wardyl Public Strip Mines such as Iron, Coal, and Copper. Imports to Wardyl are based almost entirely in foods and exotic goods such as spices, gold, and silk. Trading Contacts tbd : Nikolas Phylaktos, a tbd Trading representative, has been trading with Wardyl since it was settled. tbd is rather isolated in the fields to the South. With no other towns to trade with nearby, Nikolas was excited to build a relationship for tbd with Wardyl. : tbd's main exports consist almost entirely of wheat, cucumbers, walnuts, apples, and mushrooms. tbd's main imports, through their mutually beneficial relationship with Wardyl, is Lumber and wood building supplies. Resources Main resources available to Wardyl: *Spruce Wood **Provided by Wardyl Lumberers, who chop down trees in a small area, move them to the Wardyl Lumber Yard for processing. *Iron, Coal, Copper **Mined from the Wardyl Public Strip Mines, and used for Trading, Steel Making, Tool Making, Forge Fuel, Furnace Fuel, and Furnishings. *Food **Plants and Vegetables provided by farms **Meat supplied by fishers and dairy, pig, chicken farmers. Government The Government Philosophy at play in Wardyl is Minarchism. Minarchism is the belief that states ought to exist, and that their only legitimate function is the protection of individuals from aggression, theft, and fraud. Also that the only Governmental Institutions are the military (Not at play in Wardyl), police (tbd), courts and prisons. In this scenario, the state is called a Night-Watchman State. With this government philosophy applied, the state has no authority to use its monopoly of force to interfere with free transactions between people, and that the state's sole responsibility is ensuring that contracts between private individuals and property are protected through a system of courts and enforcement. A ''laissez-faire (is French and literally means "let them do," but it broadly implies "let it be," "let them do as they will," or "leave it alone.") ''economic environment is applied, where transactions between private parties are free from intrusive government restrictions, tariffs, and subsidies. When all of this is associated with Wardyl, it essentially means that the government can only be there to protect the deals between parties (trades) and not tax them. And the government is there to protect against aggression (attacks against villagers: iron golems act as police, attacking the the aggressor), Theft (no Minecraft mechanic, so essentially Lore related), and fraud (" "). Governmental Lore : Up until the Wardyl Riot, Wardyl was capable and even well off without a government. After the Wardyl Riot, however, was a different story. After the riot, crops lay in termoil and windows smashed. Villagers were hurt and hearts were broken.The founder of Wardyl, Sev, decided that the time was then to step up and get order to come to Wardyl. He slightly modified a governmental philosophy that he had seen in a town "out west", and proposed it to the villagers. After it was implemented, the villagers came together to elect Sev as The Leader, whose primary purpose was to protect his citizens. They re-purposed Wardyl Gorge as a jailhouse and used it to lock away the transgressors from the Wardyl Riot weeks before. : Even years after the Wardyl Riot, there have been travellers, other exiles, and traders who have come to Wardyl and caused trouble, started fights in town square, and come very close to seriously injuring some villagers. Sev donned a no tolerance rule for visitors and a "reputation punishment" for citizens of Wardyl. Events Wardyl Riot : The Wardyl Riot happened 3 peaceful years after the town was founded. Although a failrly small riot, there was a lot of ill action, and agressions against other villagers. : After some villagers who were responsible for trading some crops to help feed the Yosuf family, a large argument ensued between them in the centre of town near the water well. Other villagers joined in claiming that they weren't getting enough crops and vegetables to keep their kids healthy, and blamed who ever would yell back at them. This conflict escaladed and became a yelling and punching match between all of the families of Wardyl. : The aftermath, stomped crops, lost yields, and hurt people, prompted Sev to work together with his fellow villagers to impose a government upon the town. Notable Structures Wardyl Public Strip Mines : The Strip Mines were created when the main source of stone and ore for Wardyl was re-purposed as a jailhouse (see:Wardyl_Gorge). The hut that acts as an entrance to the mines was built just outside the Wardyl Walls. : Unknown to the village miners at the time, the Wardyl Strip Mines would eventually run into Wardyl Gorge. They made the bottom of the gorge into public mining access and renamed the strip mines to Wardyl Public Strip Mines on account of the safe architecture of Wardyl Gorge, and the fact that everyone who needed resources were ready to jump into the mines to get it for themselves. Wardyl Trade Maker's House (Player Base) : The Trade House is used to store the excess products (usually food, a few personal items) that the villagers want to put up for trade. Sev handles the products for the villagers, manages the trades, and gives what he gets for them back to the villager selling. More generalized construction products (stone, planks, logs) are kept in the ownership of the Trade Maker (Sev). : The Trade House is a Two Floored building with a front entrance and a back entrance, with space for chests to hold and organize the things up for trade. : The basement is the Player Base portion, similar to all of (uWardCannon)'s bases. Abstract stone walls and ceilings, with some additions of wood and other natural resources. A group of chests store and organize all of Sev's personal items that are not for trade. A crafting area is clearly marked with multple furnaces, a forge and anivil for testing his blacksmithing, and plenty of workspace. Wardyl Trade Keeper's House : The Wardyl Trade Keeper's House was built at the north end of the Wardyl Trade River, and connects it to the Wardyl Trade Maker's House, run by Sev. : The purpose of the Trade Keeper is to write what the incoming traders from the north have to sell, and then record how much they traded, and what they bought. Wardyl Toolsmith : One of the first structures in Wardyl, the Wardyl Toolsmith was used by Jeb Legg (group:The_Exiled) to create tools and various aesthetic ornaments for Himself, Sev, and the others who came upon the small beginings of the town. The tools he made were used to gather the resources needed to build 8 homes for the new town of Wardyl. The Toolsmith hut is built into a hill and contained a coal forge and an iron 120lb anvil. After the resources were gathered, Legg built a house on the hill to live in. Forester Station & Wardyl Lumber Yard : The Forester Station was built 5 months after Wardyl was founded. The town has used up the reserve of lumber and needed a steady source. Jack Uldridge undertook the responisibility of Forester and cut down trees that were mature and planted sapplings to ensure a steady cut/growth rate. : A bridge was built across the Northern Trade River to the forest used for Foresting and Lumber Production. Wardyl Gorge : Wardyl Gorge was discovered when plans for the town were underway. It was right in the middle of the build site, and was subsequently covered up with a stone ceiling and a fresh layer of topsoil by The Exiled. While construction of the initial structures was going, Wardyl Gorge (known then as "That big-ass canyon in the ground") was used as a quarry. : 3 years later, after the Wardyl Riot, Wardyl Gorge was used as a makeshift jailhouse. The villagers came upon the decision that they could not spare the space in the town for a jail house, and instead used the top of Wardyl Gorge as a jailhouse, and later decided to used the rest of the Gorge for the strip mines (see:Wardyl_Public_Strip_Mines). MWC Info #Project Name: Town of Wardyl #Lore Notes and Details: Above #Relationship with existing Lore: a Church of the Forgotten God; abandoned in outskirts #Purpose: ##Provide a trading post ##Provide a location for other projects to interact with ##Provide player (Severtain) Main base under alias of Main Trader #Approximate Size: Varied, town expansion will be documented. #Approximate Location: x:-3936 y:63 z:-2403 #Theme; Building Style and Block Palette: ##Theme: Bustling Village ##Style: Peaked roofs, unorganized and unallocated farms. ##Palette: Spruce, Oak, various Stone (mainly Cobble) #WorldGuard Flags: None #Resource and Labour Sources: Personal #Notable Structures: Above #Specific Information: Above